Naruto's greatest mistake
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto was trying a new jutsu... And resulted in him doing his greatest mistake! RXR! [ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sorry.

Don't ask me how I came up with this thing. It just went on my mind while I was watching an AMV, that's all. Enjoy… XD Ah!

**Naruto's Greatest Mistake**

Uzumaki Naruto. 22 years old. Special Jounin, former Anbu, and one of the few candidates for the title of next Hokage. After a long war with the sound and the disband of the Akatsuki, all seemed perfect for him. Sasuke had came back, no more Akatsuki or Orochimaru, and his looking were now as cool, if not cooler, than Sasuke. But he still hadn't enough. He was probably one of the most powerful shinobi of the world, but he still hadn't enough. He wanted to become even stronger. And that lead him to… HIS GREATEST MISTAKE. The Yondaime's seal had come to the effect to drain the knowledge of the Kyuubi, other than his chakra. He had a lot of random sequences of Hand-Seals in his mind, and each now and then he tried them. Kyuubi, jealous of his memory being stolen, didn't tell him anything. So the effect was always a surprise for Naruto. Kyuubi only told him when jutsus were dangerous for them or for the other. He knew that Naruto would most likely kill himself, if he ever did anything to his friends… And Kyuubi with him. And there he was, trying another Jutsu in the Training field #43, otherwise known as the Hill of Loneliness. An isolated place, good for experiments. There he was, dressed in a full Jonin suit, his hitai-aite on his rightful place. His long blonde spiky hair, his cerulean eyes… He highly resembled Yondaime. And his whisker marks had become very fine.

"Ok… Now this new technique… Wow. The sequence is very long forty hand-seals. Ox, Tiger, Dragon… Oh? An unknown seal… Well, never mind. The fox isn't saying anything, so it shouldn't be dangerous."

And so, he went on for about five minutes doing hand-seals. Suddenly, when he had finished, he saw white mist coming out from the ground around him. Soon, all the surroundings were covered in white.

"Uhm… Maybe it's a concealing jutsu… But I can't see anything neither… It looks like the Water Country, here."

Suddenly, the white mist began to rotate at a high speed, and after thirty seconds, it disappeared. And Naruto was no more in the training ground. He was in the place where he would do… HIS GREATEST MISTAKE!

"Hey… I know this place."

Naruto looked around. He was in the Water Country, in a famous holiday village on the coast. He had been there before on missions and, of course, on holidays. A big crowd of people was into the streets.

"Uhm… It was probably some kind of very powerful travelling jutsu. I said Water Country, and here I am. And since this is the only place in the Water country I've ever been, I've automatically got dragged here. Well, I think I can walk around a bit, before going back…"

Naruto began to walk trough the street of the city. He could see the beautiful sea of that city, and then he noticed that it was really hot in that city. After all, he was wearing his regular suit… He did a few handseals, and his clothes morphed into an opened Hawaiian shirt revealing his bare chest, a pair of blue swimming trunks and a pair of sandals. He took off his hitai-aite and he stuffed it inside the pocket of the Hawaiian shirt. As usual, he got a lot of stares from girls and women. He closed his eyes and smiled, emulating Sasuke.

'Eh… Always the same, in this village… By the way, I have a strange feeling…'

"Ahiahiahi!"

"Off!"

Naruto suddenly bumped into someone and he found himself on the floor. To tell the truth, it was the 'someone' who had tripped on something and bumped into him. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up… Into the most beautiful pair of onyx eyes he had ever seen. A girl had bumped into him, and now their noses were inches apart. Suddenly the both flushed and backed away from each other. Naruto got the chance to look at her better. She was wearing a long Hawaiian shirt , a pair of sandals and… An azure bikini. Her breasts were only a B Cup, but Naruto find them attractive to say the least. Her face was beautiful and fined and in her shoulder-length raven hair a red flower made his appearance. She was flushing as well. Naruto then shook his head, coming out of his trance. He got back on his feet and offered a hand to the girl.

"S-Sorry. I was walking with my eyes closed. How stupid of me…"

"N-No. I tripped on nothing. I am the stupid one…"

The girl took Naruto's hand in a rush and Naruto helped her back on her feet. Naruto then scratched the back of his head, while the girl looked at the ground. She seemed to be around his age, if not exactly his same age. They were both flushing.

"Well… Let's say that we're both stupid, ok?"

"… Ok… Stupid."

"…"

"…"

The two stopped flushing and finally found the courage to look at each other. They both stopped flushing. The girl giggled and Naruto gave her his trademark foxy grin.

"Well… What about this stupid offers you something to excuse himself?"

"Eh? Uhm…"

"?"

The girl, suddenly, got a worried look on her face. Naruto was confused. He waited for thirty seconds, when suddenly the girl got back her smile and grabbed Naruto's right arm in a hurry. Naruto flushed one more time.

"Why not. What about an ice-cream, mister stupid?"

"Ok… Miss stupid."

The two boys repeated the giggle and the grin from before, while going to search for a good bar.

"By the way, my name's Naruto."

"And mine is… Ehm… Yuki. Yes, Yuki."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're here for a month…"

"Yes… Well, I go home in two days, so I Was here for a month."

"Eheheh… Right."

The two boys had found a good bar on the beach. They began to talk about random things. Naruto told her that he was there for the week-end. Suddenly, the waitress brought them their ice-cream… Yes. A single one. An enormous one covered in cream and strawberries, and with two straws made of biscuit. Naruto and Yuki flushed.

"Ehm… I think… They thought we're… A couple…"

"Yes… Probably."

Naruto looked around randomly, while Yuki smiled and looked on the floor. The sun was going down, at the moment.

"A… Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

"Yes… But not beautiful as you… AH!"

"… Well, thanks, Naruto-san…"

'Damn it! Where did that come from!'

The supposed couple blushed even redder.

"… So, what awaits you when you go back to your hometown, Yuki-chan?" 'NOW THE CHAN! GOD-DAMN!'

"… Marriage…"

"Eh?"

"… To tell the truth, I'm going to marry my cousin…"

"WHAT?"

"… In my clan, they are very strict with the 'purity of the blood'. The last member of my clan who married a person who wasn't of the family was my mother… And he got killed with his husband."

"… That's… That's terrible… So, you're going to marry your own blood cousin?"

"… Yes…"

"… And you can't do anything about it?"

"… Nope… I don't even know why I'm telling you this…"

"… Yuki-chan…"

"Hey! You seem a very cute couple!"

Suddenly, a tanned male in his thirties approached their table and handed them a sheet of red paper. It said: 'Great dance party on the beach! Only couples allowed!'

"Be sure to come!"

"…"

"…"

The man got away, leaving alone the couple, staring at their own feet.

"… What about it?"

"… Why not…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then… You tripped over the table! Ahahahahah!"

"Yes! And I splashed cocktail all over the floor! Ahhhhhahahahah!"

The two were obviously drunk, at 05:00 AM. Naruto was getting sober faster than Yuki, thanks to the fox powers. And Naruto was about to do… HIS GREATEST MISTAKE! He walked her to the door, and, unnoticed from her, he used a jutsu to bring back a little bit of sanity in her mind. So that she managed to open the door of her apartment.

"Well… Thanks for the beautiful night, Naruto-san…"

"Thank you… Yuki-chan…"

"…"

"…"

"… You know, I wish… This night would never end…"

"…"

Naruto gulped. What he was about to say was going to have a certain reaction. But he found the courage to say it.

"… If… If you want…"

"?"

"We… We can make it a little longer…"

"…"

Suddenly, Naruto got pulled by his shirt by Yuki. They kissed each other for a single instant. Then Yuki, not letting him go, said…

"Come in."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And he had come in her apartment. Then in her bed-room and in her bed. They made the night a 'little' longer, after all. But they didn't sleep. They stayed awake, embracing each other, staring at the ceiling for god knows how much. They turned their heads to look at each other when the sun enlightened the room.

"Yuki-chan… I…"

"… Don't say anything… It will make things hurt more…"

"… Yuki-chan… I know that you didn't say me your real name. But I don't give a damn about your clan or anything. I… I know it can sound foolish, since we met last afternoon… But… I love you."

"…"

"I love you, and… I'll kick the ass of every bastard who'll get in the way of my love. It's… It's a promise. Only… Say your name to me, please. Otherwise…"

"… Naruto… Naruto-san…"

Yuki launched herself towards Naruto, but… Naruto suddenly disappeared in white mist. Yuki got seated on her knees in the bed, covering herself with the sheets. She looked around, but Naruto… Was gone. Yuki then stared at the bed under her knees, while a single tear fell down her face.

"… Naruto-san… I think… I think I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What… What the hell!"

Naruto was another time inside the mist, not wearing anything but his boxers. He looked around, calling for Yuki.

"_**Could you just shut up, please?"**_

"Kyuubi! What the fucking kind of jutsu was this!"

"_**It was the Time-Space-travel jutsu."**_

"EH!"

"_**The amount of time you travel is decided by the amount of chakra, and the direction by your chakra's sense of rotation. And you can be only in places you have visited in the present times."**_

"Then… Yuki-chan… How many years have I travelled? And in the past or the future?"

"_**28 years. In the past."**_

Suddenly the mist faded away, and Naruto was back in the training ground. He didn't have the chance to realize it, that a voice…

"Uzumaki Naruto… I'm here to take revenge."

"! Who are… … OO … oO … ° 0 ° "

"You destroyed the Akatsuki… And now I'll make you pay by killing you."

"…"

In front of Naruto was Uchiha Itachi. Only that… There were a bit of different things about him. Same Akatsuki cloak, same Sharingan eyes, same long ponytail… Only that his hair were blonde, his skin a darker shade of pink than usual, not pale as Naruto remembered, and on his cheeks…

"… _To tell the truth, I'm going to marry my cousin…"_

"_WHAT?"_

"… _In my clan, they are very strict with the 'purity of the blood'. The last member of my clan who married a person who wasn't of the family was my mother… And he got killed with his husband."_

On his cheeks, a total of six very familiar birth-marks. When Naruto got what the fuck was happening, that he had made HIS GREATEST MISTAKE, he said what came the most natural to him in that moment…

"Holy shit…"

_**THE END**_

The AMV was named 'Sasuke's mother is a bitch', from South Park's song 'Kilye's mom is a bitch'. XD


End file.
